Unexpected Journey
by dioleste89
Summary: This is a story which Rudy survived the bombings but he don't know that Liesel is alive. The rating may change to M. I am planning to write 25-30 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So hey guys. This is about Liesel and Rudy in 4 years but they did not know that each other was still alive. SO ENJOY AND REVIEW PLEASE IT MEANS A LOT TO ME.**

Liesel have been living with Ilsa and the Mayor ever since the bombing of Himmel Street. Ilsa and the Mayor have been so kind to Liesel. They enrolled Liesel in a very expensive school of literature and reading which Liesel was enjoying but was moved to another school because Liesel was not studying other major subjects like Math (which Liesel hated very much).

"Liesel it is time for you to go to school" Said Ilsa.

"Okay but can I bring the Book called The Bridge Of Time" Liesel said happily.

"Okay but don't read the book while it is still class alright"

Liesel nodded and began leaving to school.

Rudy was found by his father in an apartment which Rudy worked hard to pay. His father was now rich because he served a service to the Nazis. Rudy was now living in a mansion which is about 100 meters to Liesel's mansion. Rudy did not know that Liesel was still alive and was very sad but he never lost his love to Liesel. Rudy was enrolled in the same school Liesel was in.

"Papa I am going to school now okay. I will just ride my bike" Rudy said while getting ready to ride his bicycle.

"Okay but be careful. And don't do anything stupid like punching somebody in the face at the first day of school" Alex said seriously.

On the first day of school, new students have to introduce themselves. Saying their names, where they lived,and their age.

Henna Diethrich, Claus Dtrietchmann, Rudy Steiner, and Liesel Meminger are the new students in the class. Claus was the first to introduce himself to the class. Next was Henna. Next was Liesel. And next was Rudy which never introduced himself because he was surprised.

"I am Liesel Meminger. I live in Gran-" Liesel stopped when someone interrupted her.

" Liesel? Is that really you? Rudy said while a tear escaped his eyes.

"Yes" Liesel then looked to her back and saw Rudy and a tear escaped from her eyes. "Oh my God! Rudy you are alive!"

Liesel did not even finish her introduction when she ran to Rudy and hugged him tightly and he tightly hugged her too. The whole class was shocked including the teacher. They hugged each other for about 2 minutes after the teacher said what is there relationship.

"We are best friends when we got separated after the bombings" Liesel said.

" You can have this day to yourselves and you can just introduce yourselves tomorrow" The teacher said.

Liesel and Rudy was walking to the Amper River. It was so silent. Rudy was first to break the silence.

"Hey Liesel, are we still best friends" Rudy said.

"Yes dummkopf" Liesel teasingly said.

"There is something I want to tell you ever since we were friends" Rudy said.

"What is it saukerl" Liesel said facing to Rudy.

"Liesel the first time I met you I felt like I was melting inside I was praying that you will like me and we will be friends forever but when we grew older I felt I attracted to you did not ever confessed it but I think today is the right time. I love you Liesel" Rudy said confidently.

Liesel's face was red as a tomato she was blushing very hard. "I-I love you to Rudy"

She was very happy Rudy loved her and Rudy was happy she loved him. Rudy took a step forward and let Liesel look at him. And slowly Rudy was moving his face to Liesel's face. The distance of their lips was about an inch and right there Rudy passionately kissed Liesel and Liesel kissed him back. They broke the kiss and smiled at each other. They were very happy they confessed their feelings to each other.

"You are not a bad kisser saukerl" Liesel smiled to him as he blushed.

"Will you be my girlfriend" Rudy held Liesel's hands very tightly.

"Of course why not?" Liesel wrapped her hands on Rudy's neck.

"Thank you saumensch" Rudy put her hands on Liesel's waist and kissed her cheek.

"Hey lets go home it is freezing." Liesel said

Another day at school Liesel and Rudy introduced themselves to the class. They had their lunch together and sat next to each other. It was dismissal when Rudy and Liesel found Viktor Chemmel the bully. Liesel and Rudy hid in their classroom as Viktor searched for innocent students to bully. Viktor was half German half Russian and was big and tall he was feared by students even teachers. Unfortunately Viktor found Liesel and Rudy. Viktor pushed Rudy to the wall and strangled him. Liesel threw a punch to Viktor that could wipe a grown man out. Viktor fell to the ground and yelled "saumensch". Rudy got to his knees punched him hard that Viktor went to sleep. They ran away as far as they could away from the school and eventually reached their house. First they went to Liesel's then to Rudy's. They went to sleep and dreamt about each other.

The next day was Saturday the best day of the week. Alex Steiner has left to Munich and will not be back in 2 days. Rudy asked Liesel to come over to his place and have a sleepover. Liesel accepted but needed to ask permission from Ilsa.

"Frau Hermann can I sleep at Rudy's for 2 days" Liesel walked down the stairs to Ilsa.

"Okay but don't do anything inappropriate or stupid for your age. You know what I mean?" Ilsa seriously said to Liesel and looked at her straight in the eye.

"I know what you mean and I will never do it" Liesel said.

Liesel arrived at Rudy's mansion and knocked on the door. The door opened and Rudy welcomed her in. Liesel was looking at the medals and trophies won by Rudy by running. Liesel explored the mansion and was shocked to see a library as big as Ilsa's.

"So you also read books saukerl?" Liesel was picking a book from the upper shelf.

"Kind of but my dad is also addicted to books" Rudy was also picking his favorite book called the Strangers.

Liesel went out of the library and walked to the kitchen.

She was looking for something to cook for both her and him. She picked fried chicken with watchay soup and orange juice for drinks. It took 1 hour for her to cook and Rudy was working with some chores. They looked like a happy family. But Liesel was not ready to have a family but soon she will be. She arranged the meal for her and Rudy. And they ate their food which Liesel cooked.

"You're a good cook saumensch" Rudy said while eating the fried chicken which was perfect.

"Well I have unique talents saukerl" Liesel laughed at Rudy as he devour a whole slice of fried chicken.

Liesel went out to buy a new puppy. She picked a mini pinscher which was so cute. She went back to Rudy's place. Rudy was surprised that Liesel bought a new dog which was a mini pinscher. Rudy love mini pinschers he loved them because they were obedient and loyal and most of all cute.

It was about 5 pm

Liesel was going to the store to buy Rudy a present when Liesel noticed someone was following her. It was a boy. He had brown eyes, curly hair, and was tall. She walked over to the boy.

"Hey. Are you following me?" Liesel was calm.

"Yes, I just wanted you to be my friend. I don't have any friends." He was very shy.

Liesel felt sorry for him. "Okay we can be friends. What is your name?" Liesel wanted to go home but she felt sorry for the boy.

"I'm Lee Jones. I am an American boy. I am 19 years old. I live in _Greenstrasse_." Lee said.

"I'm Liesel Meminger. I am a German girl. I am 18 years old. I live in _Grandestrasse"_ Liesel said.

"It's great to meet you Liesel" Lee said.

"It's great to meet you too. But I have to go. I need to find a present for my boyfriend." Liesel said.

"So you have boyfriend? Never mind. Just meet here sometimes." Lee said sadly after knowing Liesel has a boyfriend.

"Okay. Thank you for talking to me. Bye!" Liesel ran to Alex's shop and bought a new and nice suit for Rudy.

Liesel was now at Rudy's place. Liesel hugged Rudy. She gave him the new suit. Rudy was so thankful to Liesel.

**AN: So did you like it. If you did please review. I will update in about 2-4 days. I planned that I will make 25-30 fluffy chapters. See you. Wait. I don't own the book thief. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**AN: So hey guys! I was planning to update earlier but school is a major drag. So I was thinking that I will make a fluffy chapter next update so stay tuned. Please review and enjoy.**

It was about 7 PM. Liesel was preparing the food Rudy bought. She felt a little dizzy and suddenly she was unconscious. Rudy was terrified of what might happen to her. He picked up Liesel and went to his bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and he let her rest. He got back to the kitchen and finished preparing the food. He grabbed a plate and placed the food on it. He went up to his bedroom carrying the plate full of food. He tried to wake Liesel up. Liesel sat up and was surprised how she got to his bedroom. She ate the food and stood up.

"Hey saukerl. How did I get here?" Liesel was scratching the back of her head.

"You were unconscious saumensch. I was worried that you will die." Rudy was sweating because he scared that something might happen to her.

"Maybe it was just too much work or just too much stress" Liesel said.

"Maybe." Rudy said.

They went down when they heard someone was knocking on the door. Rudy opened it and saw Frau Hermann. Rudy was surprised that Ilsa knew where his house was.

"Frau Hermann please come in." Rudy said.

"Thank you Rudy" Ilsa said

"You're welcome Frau Hermann" Rudy was showing Ilsa the way to the living room.

"Rudy I have something to say to you" Ilsa said

"What Frau Hermann" Rudy was very shy.

"I need to take Liesel home because there's something bad going on the house. Perhaps Liesel can sleep at yours next weekend." Ilsa was very upset at what happened at their house.

"Okay Frau Hermann" Rudy was a little disappointed.

Liesel and Ilsa walked to their house. Liesel was a little disappointed in Ilsa but she is her second foster mother. When they arrived at the mansion Ilsa's eyes was red. When Ilsa stepped inside their house she cried very hard. She pointed out the mayor's office. Liesel walked in and studied the room very well. She found out that the mayor was robbed. The mayor was at the police station asking for help for the police to find the thief. The thief stole a small amount of money but the thief also stole the ring of Ilsa. The ring was passed generation to generation. Her great grandmother was the real owner of the ring. Liesel walked up to her room. She was thinking of Rudy and sometimes she would think about Lee. Liesel thought Lee is a strange person. Liesel eventually fell asleep. She was dreaming about Rudy and herself in 5 years.

Liesel dream was like this.

_She was 23 and Rudy was 24. They are walking on a street to the Amper River. They were holding each other's hands. Rudy knelt on one knee and pulled out a rectangular box. He opened it and there was a ring with diamonds on it. Rudy then said to Liesel. "Liesel Meminger, would you like to my wife?". Liesel immediately said "Yes!". Rudy looked at Liesel's face and slowly put his lips to meet with hers. Rudy wrapped his hands around Liesel's waist and Liesel warpped her arms around Rudy's neck. Rudy then slowly moved his hands to Liesel's hips and pulled her closer to him. Rudy then slowly unbutton his clothes and-_

The dream was interrupted by the sound the car engine. It was morning. Liesel was still thinking of her dream. She wants to know what happened. Liesel went out to see Rudy. Rudy was waiting for her at the Amper River. Liesel was going to the place where Rudy been. They stared at each other. Rudy was first to break the silence.

"Hey saumensch. Why don't we go to the newly rebuild Himmel Street?" Rudy was staring at Liesel's eyes like something happened.

"I guess. But what's the matter?" Liesel was still thinking about her dream.

"It's my dream. I dreamt about us. My dream was about us at fourteen years old. We never met. You had a boyfriend called Ryan. You were the real daughter of the Hermanns. I was a lonely boy. Youeven ignored me because I was too poor for you. Ryan was so rich. He was intelligent, smart, and was a fast sprinter. You were so different." Rudy said.

"Rudy I had a dream too. It was about us in 5 years. You proposed to me. The last part was you kissing me and unbuttoning your clothes. Then I woke up." Liesel blushingly said.

"Then you already know the future" Rudy smirked at her.

"Saukerl." Liesel blushed.

Liesel slipped and fell on top of Rudy. Liesel kissed him passionately on the lips.

Rudy kissed back. A lot of people was shocked of the two 18 years old lovers. They stopped and watched the two. Liesel and Rudy did not mind the people looking at them. They broke the kiss and stood up. Liesel took Rudy's hand and dragged him to the forest. Where they shouted "I hate Hitler!" Liesel took Rudy to the place where there is a big tree with a stream on it.

"Let's go for a swim, saukerl." Liesel said while taking off her shoe.

"But we did not bring any extra clothes." Rudy was ready to go to the stream.

"Yeah. Good point" Liesel scratching the back of her head.

"I guess we go in our underwear." Rudy smirked.

"Yeah! You're right." Liesel taking off her shoe and other clothing.

Liesel and Rudy got in the warm water. Rudy was swimming. Liesel was just watching Rudy swimming. Rudy grabbed Liesel's hands and dragged her to the larger stream.

Liesel was afraid of deep water. She was always scared of drowning to her death. But Rudy taught her how to swim. So she would not drown (or so she thought). Liesel dove in the deep water and slowly starts to sink. Liesel was asking for Rudy's help. Rudy was swam faster than he could run. Liesel was lucky Rudy was there.

"Don't ever go to deep waters while I'm not around okay." A worried Rudy said.

"Thank you Rudy." Liesel said.

"I guess you owe me a kiss saumensch." Rudy winked.

"No way sau-"

Liesel did not even finish her sentence when Rudy's lips met hers.

They got out of the water and went home.

**AN: Do you like it? If you did please review. I wanted to say thank you to Emily Meminger and ScarletPuppy83 for liking and reviewing my first fanfic. Emily Meminger you are my favorite author on . **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**AN: So hey! I was planning to update yesterday. This is a fluffy with some fighting chapter. If you have any suggestions please tell me. Please review, favorite, and enjoy.**

Liesel was home reading books. She went out to see Rudy. Liesel walked to Rudy's house and knocked on the door. The door opened and Rudy welcomed her in. Rudy sat on the couch in his living room while Alex was going out to find a maid. Liesel sat beside Rudy and she held his hands tightly. She stared at his eyes. She was lost in Rudy's blue eyes. Rudy blushed when he noticed Liesel was looking at him. Rudy slowly moved his lips to hers. Liesel fell to the ground and pulled Rudy with her.

Rudy was on top of her. He kissed Liesel passionately. Liesel slowly pulled away but Rudy held Liesel tightly not wanting to break the kiss. Liesel slowly kissed him again. After 2 minutes of kissing each other Alex went inside. Liesel and Rudy did not noticed him open the door because he was busy.

Alex went to the living room and caught the two kissing. Alex was shocked. He left the two and went to the kitchen. He was happy Rudy was now mature. Liesel broke the kiss and stood up.

"Let's go to the kitchen" Rudy said.

"Okay." Liesel was straightening her dress

They went to the kitchen and saw Alex smiling at them. Liesel and Rudy was shocked they did not notice Alex.

"So are you done kissing now?" Alex teasingly said.

Liesel blushed really hard.

"How did you know?" Rudy was scratching the back of his head.

"I saw the two of you kissing" Alex noticed Liesel blushing.

Liesel and Rudy went up to Rudy's bedroom. Rudy sat on his bed and Liesel sat beside him.

"Do you want to go the Amper River?" Liesel asked

"Yeah! I love to go there." Rudy said in response.

Liesel and Rudy was walking to the Amper River when they met the one and only Lee Jones.

Lee was curious of who was the boyfriend of Liesel so he asked.

"Liesel is that your boyfriend?" Lee said.

"Yes." Liesel responded immediately.

"Yeah I'm her boyfriend so what." Rudy was a little angry at Lee.

"You don't deserve her." Lee said.

"What? You think you deserve her?" Rudy was angry at Lee.

"Yes! Now back off or I'll beat you to death." Lee said.

"What? You think you can beat me?" Rudy was super angry.

Lee threw a punch to Rudy. Rudy fought back. Rudy threw 3 punches. Two to the body and one to the face. Lee fell unconscious. Rudy apologized to Liesel for punching her friend. Liesel accepted his apology. They ran to a street.

Rudy sat on the bench beside Liesel. Liesel suddenly kissed him. Liesel moved to Rudy's lap so she was straddling him. Rudy broke the kiss and smiled at Liesel. Liesel and Rudy got up and went home.

The next day Rudy and Liesel did not attend school. They were dating at the forest. Liesel brought food and Rudy also brought food. They stared at each other. Rudy slowly moved his lips to Liesel's. Rudy laid down with Liesel while kissing. Rudy took his clothes off and slowly moved his hands to her waist. Rudy was on top of her. Liesel's hands was on Rudy's bare chest.

Her hands tangled with his lemon colored hair. Rudy then unbuttoned Liesel's coat. He took Liesel's shirt off. Liesel pushed Rudy and stood up.

"Rudy, I'm sorry were too young for this" Liesel said.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Rudy apologized.

"It's not your fault. I was being an idiot." Liesel said.

"Well we can do it again when were married." Rudy teasingly said.

"Saukerl." Liesel said.

Liesel went to the basket and took two plates. Rudy took food from the basket. They ate happily together and talked a little bit to forget their past. Liesel walked around looking for something to do besides eating. They were tired and wanted to go home. So they went home together. Liesel opened the door of her mansion and went inside. Rudy did the same thing except it was their mansion.

Rudy wanted to sleep but he could not. He kept thinking about what happened on their date. He was thinking if Liesel did not push him they would have done it. But Rudy needed to sleep because he's going to school tomorrow.

It was morning Liesel and Rudy went to school together. They were late for class. The teacher would furious if they don't have any valid reason. They went to the classroom and slowly opened the door.

"Steiner, Meminger why are you 10 minutes late?" The teacher furiously said.

"We did not sleep well, Mrs. Dietrich" Rudy said.

"If you say the two of you did not sleep well. Then Liesel is having sleepovers at yours Rudy." The teacher teasingly said.

"I did not sleep at Rudy's, Mrs. Dietrich." Liesel blushed hard.

"Well sit down then, you're going to miss this lesson." The teacher said.

After another boring day Liesel and Rudy was happy they had each other. The streets were slippery. Liesel slipped but fortunately Rudy caught her by her waist. Liesel stood up.

"Liesel you're lucky I caught you." Rudy whispered to her ear.

"Yes thank you" Liesel whispered.

Rudy's lips were about one inch away from Liesel's lips. He slowly kissed her on the lips with passion. She slowly pulled away and they went home.

Liesel and Rudy went to sleep in their houses.

**AN: So did you like it. If you did please review for suggestions and please click favorite. It means a lot to me. Emily I wrote this chapter for you.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**AN: So I updated sooner than I planned. There is some smut in this so if you don't want to read, then don't. **

Liesel woke up in the morning. It was Saturday. She asked Ilsa if she can sleep at Rudy's now because she was interrupted. Ilsa said "Yes". Liesel was walking to Rudy's house. She knocked on the door and she saw Rudy. She went inside the house.

"My father is not here, saumensch" Rudy happily said.

"I guess no can distract us now." Liesel said.

It was 9 PM. Rudy and Liesel was now getting ready to go to bed. Rudy put on his pajamas. And Liesel did the same thing. Liesel sat on Rudy's bed. Rudy was in the kitchen. He walked up to his bedroom and saw Liesel sitting there. Rudy lied down in his big comfy bed. Liesel lied down too.

Liesel stared at Rudy. Rudy stared at her too. It was silent. Liesel was the first to break the silence.

"Remember about what happened when we are in the forest?" Liesel said.

"Yes, why?" Rudy asked even he already know the answer.

"You want to do it again?" Liesel went on top of him and straddled him.

"Of course, saumensch." Rudy's _schwanz_ was getting bigger.

Liesel slowly kissed Rudy on the lips. Rudy wanted more, he kissed her cheeks, nose, and neck. Liesel touched Rudy's _schwanz. _But Rudy wanted more. He slid his hands under Liesel's shirt. He touched her brassiere.

Liesel unbuttoned Rudy's shirt. She touched his bare chest. Rudy slowly took Liesel's clothes off showing her brassiere. He touched them. He kissed her again. His kisses was going down to her collarbone. His kisses stopped on the top of her brassiere. He kissed the left front side of the brassiere.

Rudy heard Liesel moan in pleasure. Liesel pulled Rudy's pants down and tossed it aside. Liesel touched Rudy's _schwanz_. Rudy pulled Liesel's pants down. Rudy slowly took Liesel brassiere off.

Rudy kissed her. Liesel slowly pulled his brief off and tossed it aside. She wrapped her hands around Rudy's schwanz. She pulled it up and down. Liesel could hear Rudy moan. Liesel picked up speed.

Rudy pulled her panties off and tossed it aside. Rudy was on top of her. He kissed her on the lips and on the neck. Rudy cupped Liesel's breast in his hands.

Rudy stood up. And Liesel stood up also. Suddenly Liesel kneeled down in front of Rudy. She slowly kissed Rudy's _schwanz. _Then she put her mouth around it. She slowly sucked it. She could hear Rudy moan in pleasure.

They got back to the bed and Rudy was on top of her again. He slowly put his _schwanz_ in Liesel's (you know). He slowly thrust at first. Liesel could feel pain between her thighs. But for Liesel it was a beautiful pain.

Liesel noticed it pick up speed. Rudy was thrusting deeper and harder. But he did not wanted Liesel to get pregnant so he stopped. He lied down beside Liesel. And both of them fell asleep.

The next morning, Liesel woke up naked beside Rudy. She woke Rudy up. And the both of them put their clothes on.

"Oh my God, saumensch we actually did it." Rudy said.

"Yes, we did it." Liesel said.

"I'm glad you slept here." Rudy said.

"Yeah, me too." Liesel said.

They went to the newly rebuilt Himmel Street. They looked around for the place where their houses were. It was now a shoe shop. A big one. They went around the shop on the alley. What they found made them cry. Both of them saw the soccer ball that was the one they always played with in the past. But the ball was not anymore inflated.

They grabbed the soccer ball and went to the Amper River. Liesel looked at Rudy. Rudy noticed her looking at him. She kissed him passionately on the lips. Ilsa saw the two of them kissing. She went down the riverbed.

"Hey! Liesel what are you doing." Ilsa said.

Liesel broke the kiss and looked at Ilsa. "We were just kissing, Frau Hermann." Liesel said respectfully.

"Okay. Kissing is okay for you but don't do anything inappropriate okay." Ilsa said.

"Okay. Goodbye." Liesel said to Ilsa.

Ilsa was going to buy new books for Liesel to read. She always loved Liesel. She would lay down her life for her

Liesel and Rudy were walking to the candy shop when Viktor saw them. Viktor ran to them and punched Rudy in the face. Rudy fell down. Liesel punched Viktor in the face. Viktor stumbled. And Rudy got up and punched him hard in the face. Viktor fell but he is still conscious. So Rudy punched him as hard as he can in the face. And Viktor fell unconscious. They ran to their houses. Liesel went with Rudy to his house.

Liesel went home. As she was walking, she saw Rudy talking to a girl. She ran to him.

"Rudy, who is she." Liesel whispered

"Liesel this is Anna, my friend. Anna this is Liesel, my girlfriend." Rudy introduced them.

Anna looked at Liesel with slight anger. Liesel did not worry about her because Rudy would not leave Liesel.

"Liesel, where do you live?" Asked Anna.

"_Grandestrasse_. Where do you live?" Liesel asked.

"_Grandestrasse_ too." Liesel asked.

Liesel and Rudy said goodbye to Anna. They walked each other home. They slept at their houses. They dreamt about each other.

**AN: I'm sorry if this chapter is short. I was writing when my family said we were going to the beach. Next update will be in 3-5 days. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**AN: I'm sorry guys for not putting detail in this story. I will put some in this chapter. Thank you Alex for the suggestion. Please suggest more.**

Liesel woke up in the morning tired. Her hair was shining because the sunlight was directly at her hair. Liesel took a bath. She clothed herself. She went down the dining room for breakfast. She smelled the scent of perfume that Ilsa sprayed.

She sat on the table looking at the food Ilsa cooked. It was fried chicken. She grabbed a plate and filled it with food. She savored the taste of the food. She wanted to go to Rudy and talk to him. She felt lonely in the company of the mayor and Ilsa.

"Frau Hermann, can I visit Rudy?" Liesel feeling a bit nervous that Ilsa might not allow her.

"Yes. And can you call me Ilsa now?" Ilsa said to Liesel.

"Thank you, Ilsa." Liesel winked at Ilsa. Liesel went to Rudy's place.

When Liesel was walking to Rudy's house, she saw Rudy talking to a girl. She was beautiful but not as beautiful as the book thief. She was kinda jealous. She approached Rudy and the girl. Liesel was afraid that Rudy was in love with someone else.

"Rudy, who is she?" Liesel said respectfully.

"She is Alexia. Alexia this is Liesel. Liesel this is Alexia." Rudy said.

"Oh, so you're Rudy's girlfriend." Alexia said with anger in her heart.

"Yes, I am. And what are you to Rudy, hmm." Liesel was getting a little angry with Alexia. Her blood was hot.

"I am Rudy's girlfriend a year ago. We broke up because of you." Alexia was super angry. She wants vengeance.

"Rudy, is this true?" Liesel's eyes were starting to get red.

"Yes it's true, but I never loved her. I thought if a had a girlfriend, I can move on. I'm sorry." Rudy was telling the truth and Liesel knew it. But she refused to believe it. Liesel's heart was aching. Tears were coming out of her beautiful eyes.

"I love you Rudy but I can't bear the pain that you love someone else. Goodbye." And with that said, Liesel was walking away from the two.

Liesel went to her house. She walked past Ilsa and the mayor. She went inside the room and closed the door. Liesel was crying so hard and so loud. Ilsa heard Liesel crying. She went up the stairs and knocked on Liesel's door.

She waited patiently for the door to open. Liesel fixed her hair and opened the door. She saw Ilsa in a beautiful white dress. When Ilsa saw Liesel crying she hugged her. Ilsa comforted Liesel.

"What's the matter, Liesel." Ilsa said with a soft tone.

"R-Rudy had a girlfriend before." Liesel stammered.

"Oh, but Rudy has been in love you with ever since you were friends. Okay, I'll tell you the truth. Rudy said to me a long time ago that he had a girlfriend before. But he did not love her. He was just thinking if he can move on." Ilsa said, comforting Liesel.

" Really, I love him very much but I need some time." Liesel's face was facing down the floor.

"Okay, goodbye." Ilsa said walking out of the room.

It was evening. Liesel was getting ready for dinner. Liesel sat on the table. She wants to say something to Ilsa and the mayor.

"Frau Hermann, can I go to Berlin? I want to go to school there." Liesel was leaving Rudy.

"Okay, we will give you money every week and we will send you money for your tuition fee." Ilsa said.

"Can I go tomorrow?" Liesel was being ridiculous.

"Fine, you will be riding the car to the train station tomorrow." The mayor said.

They finished their dinner and went to their rooms. Liesel was getting ready for bed. Liesel went to sleep. She dreamt of Rudy.

The next morning, Liesel was packing her things. Liesel was still hurt from the event that happened yesterday. After Liesel finished packing, she took a bath.

Liesel went inside the car. The car went to the train station. Rudy was informed that Liesel was moving to Berlin. He rode his car to the train station. He saw Liesel inside the train. The train was about to leave. Rudy ran to the train and grabbed the handle and went inside.

He searched for the book thief on the train. The train left the station. Rudy found young Liesel Meminger on the seat of the train. He approached Liesel but not too close. Just far

"Hello, my dear book thief." Rudy whispered which left Liesel wandering where the voice was coming from.

"Rudy, I know it's you. Come out or I will push you off the train when I found you." Liesel threatened Rudy.

Rudy came out. His skin was illuminated by the sunlight. His blue eyes were sparkling. Liesel was lost in Rudy's eyes. Rudy waved his hand in front of Liesel to bring her back to reality.

Rudy wanted to kiss the book thief. Rudy wanted Liesel back. Rudy walked to Liesel slowly. Rudy smirked at Liesel. A kind of smirk that made Liesel weakened. Liesel slowly walked to Rudy until they were so close.

Rudy lifted Liesel's chin to his face. Liesel pushed Rudy away. Liesel was now crying. Her eyes were red, her tears were going out from her eyes.

"No, Rudy I can't bear the pain anymore." Liesel's eyes were showing jealousy, anger, and hate.

"I'm sorry, but I did not love her. I love you more than anything." Rudy was starting to cry. His eyes were starting to turn red.

"I don't believe you! Maybe when I'm in Berlin, I'll find someone else. Someone who truly loves me." Liesel was not sure if she could leave Rudy, but she thought she needed to move on.

"No, please. I love you. I can't survive without you." Rudy was now crying hard. Tears were coming out of his eyes.

"Please leave me alone until we get to Berlin." Liesel said. Liesel sat on the seat and fell asleep.

Liesel was woken up by the sound of the train stopping. Liesel stood up and woke Rudy up so they could talk.

Rudy stood up in front of Liesel. Rudy was first to start talking.

"Liesel, please don't leave me." Rudy was begging the book thief.

"You still have Alexia, you can marry her." Liesel said.

"NO! I want to marry you. Only you, you are my one and only." Rudy was starting to cry again.

"I can't. Goodbye, Jesse Owens. You will always be in my heart." Liesel ran off the train. She ran so fast that Rudy could not catch up to her. Jesse Owens could not catch up to the book thief.

**AN: So I'm sorry Emily for writing a smutty chapter. I know you're only 12. I will not be writing smut again. Please suggest more.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**AN: So I updated sooner than I planned. Anyways please review if I have any mistakes. And please give me a suggestion on what to write.**

Rudy took the train back home. He was now alone. His girlfriend left him broken hearted. Rudy's heart was now full of heartache and regret.

He fell asleep on the train. He dreamt about Liesel. His dream was not good.

The dream went like this:

_Rudy was 20 years old. He went to Berlin to find Liesel. He found her, but unfortunately she is with someone else. It was the boy who he beat up. He was holding Liesel's hands. Rudy stood at a distance. He watched the two of them saying sweet things to each other. The boy or Lee slowly kissed Liesel. Liesel kissed Lee back. Rudy went up to Liesel. Liesel did not recognize Rudy. Liesel showed Rudy a book. Rudy examined it carefully. It was the book he saved from the Amper River. Berlin turned into the Amper River. There were books floating on the Amper River. It was about a thousand books. Rudy ran as fast as he can. He met Jesse Owens. Jesse Owens welcomed him and taught him how to get Liesel back._

The end of the dream.

Rudy was awoken by a sound. The train was at the station. Rudy went out of the train. His skin was very soft, as soft as cotton. Rudy was walking to his house, when Alexia saw him. She ran to him and hugged him tightly.

Rudy pushed Alexia away. He ran to his house, not wanting to speak to anyone. Rudy went inside his house. He walked up to his room. He locked it and cried the whole afternoon. He went out to eat. He cooked his favorite food.

He ate it and went to the living room. He saw the black and white pictures of Liesel and him. It was very beautiful, remembering the moments they spent with each other.

Liesel wanted to see Rudy, but she could not. She was hurt. Liesel wanted to go back to Molching. Liesel was very upset for leaving Rudy.

She found an apartment. It was large. There was a big bed and a large living room. Liesel wanted Rudy to attend school in Berlin.

Liesel went out of her apartment. She was planning to buy food and a new school uniform. She went to the nearest store. There were school uniforms, shoes, and books.

Liesel wanted to buy new books. She looked for a book. She found a red book. The book was beautiful. The title of the book is _The White Dove_. Liesel bought the book.

Liesel found a school uniform that perfectly fits her. She grabbed it and walked to the counter. She bought the things she wanted. She wants to buy Rudy a gift. But she could not allow herself to do that. She paid for the things she bought.

She walked to the Farmer's Market. She smelled fresh fruits and vegetables. She bought oranges, apples, and bananas. It was the first time the book thief did not steal fruits. She saw the chicken eggs she wanted to buy.

She picked up one egg and examined it. A hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned around to see who it was. She saw a boy her age, he was handsome. He had curly hair. He stared at Liesel. Liesel was shocked.

"Hello, can I talk to you." The boy said.

"Okay, what is it?" Liesel said to him.

"My name is Angelo, what's yours?" Angelo said

"My name is Liesel. Why do you want to talk to me?" Liesel asked Angelo.

"I just thought that you were pretty. And I would like to know you." Angelo said. Angelo was very shy.

Liesel blushed a little bit. "Okay, we can be friends." Liesel did not know she was blushing.

"Thank you, bye. See you tomorrow." Angelo said and then walked away from Liesel.

Liesel still love Rudy. She liked Angelo a little bit. She did not want to love anybody else. She wanted Rudy to go to Berlin and live with her. She went to her apartment. She took a bath and she put on her pajamas.

It was late. Liesel went to bed. She wanted to sleep, but she could not. Because she was still hurt from that horrible event. She hated Alexia. She wants her to go away. Liesel wants revenge. She suddenly fell asleep.

Rudy wanted Liesel back. He was planning to go to Berlin and find Liesel before someone takes her away from him. He was going to Berlin on the morning. He already asked permission from his father. He took his clothes out of his closet and put it in his bag.

He went to bed and fell asleep.

The next morning. He woke up and he took a bath. He clothed himself. This is not just an ordinary day. This is the day that Rudy will get his book thief back. He quickly rode his car to the train station. He went inside the train.

He took the nearest seat and put his bag in front of him. The train was now leaving the station. Rudy fell asleep because of the long and tiring wait. The train reached Berlin. Rudy woke up and ran off the train. He got his bag and quickly ran.

He looked for an apartment. He found one. He and Liesel did not know there apartments were just beside each other. Rudy went inside. He rested for a minute.

He went outside his apartment to start his search for Liesel. He started with the apartment beside him, not expecting what we would find.

He knocked on the door of the apartment. He waited patiently for it to open.

Liesel heard a knock on the door. She stood up to open the door. She opened it. She was shocked to see Rudy in front of her. Rudy was also shocked. He hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go.

Liesel hugged him back. Rudy was now crying, his eyes were now red. Liesel cried too. But their tears were tears of joy.

Rudy looked at Liesel. Liesel also looked at Rudy. She slowly put her lips to his. Their lips met with each other. Liesel never wanted Rudy to leave Rudy again. They broke the kiss and talked.

"So, you still love me saumensch?" Rudy smirked.

"Of course, saukerl. I never wanted to leave you. Do you still love me?" Liesel was fixing her hair.

"Yes, my dear book thief." Rudy said.

**AN: Tell me if a have any mistakes. If there is a mistake, it is because I am sick. I was writing this while I was in the hospital. Anyway, please suggest more. And please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**AN**: **I am really sorry for not updating sooner. My condition got worse, I didn't have the strength to write. Also, my desktop is broken and chapter 7 was still in there. Now I have to write it all over again. But here it is.**

Liesel was packing up. She was putting clothes from her closet to her big bag. She wanted to go back to Molching. She now has Rudy, she never wanted to leave him again. She was still confused of how a little misunderstanding can turn into an argument.

Rudy took a bath, he was very happy Liesel now understands him. He walked out of the bathroom and put on his clothes. He sprayed his perfume all over his body. He brushed his teeth and combed his hair. Rudy looked amazing.

Liesel went outside her apartment and knocked on Rudy's door. She wants to know if he's ready for the trip back to Molching.

"Saukerl, are you ready?" Liesel said while fixing her hair.

"Of course my love." Rudy grinned.

Liesel looked down to hide her smile. "Let's go." Liesel said, still looking down.

"Wait, why are you looking at the floor? Is it because you love me?" This made the book thief blush really hard.

Rudy raised Liesel's chin up with his fingertips. He caught Liesel blushing. Liesel pushed Rudy away.

"Ouch, do you want me to die?" Rudy said with a plan in his mind.

"Yes!" Liesel furiously yelled at him. She pushed Rudy harder.

Rudy fell and hit his head. He looked like he was unconscious. Liesel bent down beside him to wake him up. He didn't respond to Liesel. Liesel was worried that he could die again.

"Saukerl? Pease wake up!" Rudy still looked like he was unconscious.

Liesel was now terrified. She grabbed his shirt by the front. She tried to wake him up.

"Rudy, please wake up!" Liesel grabbed him by the collar and kissed him. She kissed him like there was no tomorrow. Her lips did not want to leave his.

She broke the kiss and kneeled beside him. She saw a smile forming on Rudy's face.

"Rudy, you little saukerl. If you do that again I'm really going to kill you." Liesel angrily said to him. She was like the one and only, Rosa Hubermann.

"Please kill me saumensch, so you could kiss me again." Rudy teasingly said.

"Saukerl." Liesel mumbled.

Rudy got back up and picked his bag up. They walked together on the streets. Their eyes looked at each other. They are a beautiful couple. Rudy slowly held Liesel's hands. Liesel looked at him, she wanted to kiss him that time but there were many people around them.

They finally reached the train station. The station was very huge. At one side there is a massive cargo train, and on the other there is a small passenger train. They went inside the passenger train. They looked around to find a place where they could put their bags.

They found a place, they rested their bags there. They roamed around for vacant seats. They finally saw two vacant adjoining seats. They sat there, looking out the window. They were staring at nothing.

A person passed by which brought them back to reality. Liesel looked at her right side and saw Angelo sitting there. She walked to him, Rudy noticed Liesel was walking to another guy. This made him jealous.

He walked up to him, but he couldn't let his anger out because this would make Liesel disappointed. Rudy stood beside Liesel protectively. He could do anything just for Liesel to not fall in love with someone else.

"Hi Angelo, funny seeing you here." Liesel said.

"Hello Liesel. So, who is this nutjob? "Angelo said looking straight at Rudy.

"What did you just call me!?" Rudy was furious.

"I called you a nutjob, pig face!" Angelo was now very angry

Rudy was so angry, but he could not punch Angelo.

Angelo stood up and punched Rudy. Rudy punched back, he punched him as hard as he could. Angelo was strong, he punched Rudy's torso. Rudy almost fell, but he thought if he loses this fight, Liesel will dump him. Rudy punched Angelo directly at his upper lip.

Angelo fell; he was not as strong as Rudy. Blood was coming out of Rudy's nose. It was the hardest fight Rudy has ever fought.

Liesel was crying because the two of them were fighting. Angelo's father picked him up and brought him to the hospital. Rudy apologized to Liesel. Fortunately Liesel accepted his apology. Angelo started that fight, Liesel knew that.

**AN: I am sorry it's short. I had to rest for days because of my sickness. I'll make the next one longer. Thanks Emily for giving me a suggestion.**


End file.
